starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ah'ren Redalus
History Childhood (2 BBY - 4 ABY) Ah'ren was born to Erol and Silara Redalus two years prior to the Battle of Yavin. The Redalus family lived in a humble but well fortified homestead in the remote town of Enceri. His Ba'buir, Drosk, provided a stable head to a household that included Ah'ren's older brother Tei'lo and younger sister Onna. During the Empire's occupation of Mandalore, the Redalus family did as the rest of the Enceri population did, and continued about their way of life. For the Redalus, that meant maintaining their mechanics shop as well as their own small personal farm. In secret, they continued to live out the Mandalorian way maintaining their arms and themselves as they waited for word of the inevitable resistance movement. Training (5 ABY - 15 ABY) Pre-Blackthorne In keeping with the old ways of their proud Mandalorian heritage, Ah'ren and his siblings were trained as warriors by his buir and ba'buir after his sixth birthday. In lieu of a standardized regime, this training was more informal and revolved predominately around the strengths of Erol and Drosk Redalus. Basic and Advanced armed and unarmed combat, marksmanship, farming, and mechanical know-how. Drosk, who unlike Ah'rens biological parents was a Bothan, also contributed the ancient Bothan Martial Art: Jeswandi to the Redalus' children's training. Ah'ren, Tei'lo, and Erol fought as mercenaries in service to the Emperor Damascus during his campaign against the New Republic. It was during that campaign that Tei'lo was killed in action. Reformation After Cadden Blackthorne was installed as the new Mandalore, Erol Redalus and his remaining ade answered the Mandalore's call and underwent extensive further training. They served as Mandalorian Protectors during the New Crusade, helping to unite the clans, as well as serving through the Xen'Chi conflict. Wars (16 ABY - 17 ABY) After the unification of the clans, the Protectors deployed to engage in a series of conflicts against the invading Xen'Chi. Erol was promoted into the ranks of the Shadow Warriors, leaving Ah'ren to find his own path. The young warrior served and fought in several of the major battles, eventually falling into step with the Mandalorian Warrior Jorso'ran Tracinya and his own special unit towards the end of the war. He learned much from the older, more experienced fighter and would carry that knowledge further along after the Xen'Chi war until he ingratiated himself to the Mandalorian Jettii Freedom Nadd. Personality and Traits More to come soon... Skill and Abilities *Marksmanship: Ah'ren is a qualified marksman on laser pistols, and rifles, as well as projectile pistols, rifles, and shotguns. Even among the most skilled Mandalorian's of his age and experience he is considered to be an expert marksman. *Armed Combat: Ah'ren's skill in armed combat is limited to the standardized training provided by the Supercommando training regimen, though he did gain considerable experience in this art during the Xen'Chi conflict. *Unarmed Combat: Ah'ren is considered proficient in the Martial Art of K'Jtari, as well as a master of the arts of Hijkata, and Jeswandi. These were all fighting styles he was trained in prior to the reformation of the Mandalorian Protectors, as such he also underwent the standardized training in unarmed combat provided by the Supercommando training regimen. *Mechanics: With the combined skills of his Buir and Ba'buir, Ah'ren is incredibly skilled in the understanding of machinery and can be relied upon to fix most things. He also has a habit of modifying any piece of besbe or tech that he can get his hands on. *Farming: His late brother and younger sister showed far more aptitude in the agricultural arts than Ah'ren, though with persistent tutelage he knows and understands enough to carry his weight around the Redalus homestead. *Piloting: Between his acquired knowledge and experience of machines working at the family mechanics shop, and the basic and advanced courses in piloting that are included in the Supercommando training regimen Ah'ren is considered a capable pilot. Equipment Armor Ah'ren wears a set of Beskar Armor, colored in brown, tan, and black with burgundy trim and visor. Around his waist he wears a belt with extra slugs for his projectile weapons. He also wears a brown cape that extends just past hip length. Attachments to his armor include hardpoints for each of his preferred weapons and several pouches for other instruments and specialized pieces of equipment. Weapons Ah'ren, like any respectable Mandalorian worth his beskar'gam, is able to fully adapt his arsenal to the mission at hand. That being said, he prefers to carry a mix of energy and projectile weapons. His mainstay's were a pair of KD-30 Dissuaderslug throwing pistols, a modified slug throwing rifle of Dressellian origin, a DXR6 Heavy Carbine, and a modified Salus Corporation Flechette Shotgun. Category:CharactersCategory:MandaloriansCategory:Mandalorian Protectors Category:VagueCategory:Males